Terrorized
by Dally-Fang
Summary: Cradling back and forth made her realize that she was mad. She cried to herself, swallowed her tears and chocked on them until she was gasping for breath. Leah threw her head against her knees, which wobbled from the intensity of her emotions. Her eyes, which were rimmed with red, wandered toward the shadow that stalked near her.
1. Chapter 1: Imaginary Friend

Preview: **Imaginary Friend**

Edited: October 18, 2012

**Cradling back and forth made her** realize that she was mad. She cried to herself, swallowed her tears and chocked on them until she was gasping for air. Leah threw her head against her knees, which wobbled from the intensity of her emotions. Her eyes, which were rimmed with red, wandered toward the shadow that stalked near her. She glowered at the male, who smirked and kneeled beside her. He touched her arms and stroked her skin, making her body shudder with displeasure.

"I hate you," she murmured. He shook his head and chuckled under his breath. His nonchalant actions shook her very core until she could no longer stand it. She loathed him; he had ruined her physically and mentally. He was the cause for her all problems.

"You don't hate me. You need me, Leah," he responded easily. "If you hated me, you wouldn't have summoned me again. I'm a part of you, Leah, and I only come whenever you need me. Face it, Leah, you're weak. If you weren't, you wouldn't be blaming me."

She chocked on her sob and shook her head. Leah could see him watching her from the corner of her eyes, so she threw her head against her knees and tried to ignore his knowing gaze. Stifling her shudders of fright, she swallowed and faced him again.

"You ruined me," she muttered spitefully. "Everyone hates me because of you. They think I'm mad, but I'm not. You're the reason why they think that."

"I'm not real, Leah. I'm just a part of your imagination. You brought me to life and summoned me. Everyone hated you before you invented me. I am only one who doesn't hate you, and you can't deal with the truth. You are mad, Leah. You made me after all."

The truth washed over her entire figure, making her blink back her tears. She groaned and stuffed her face inside her arms. He was telling the truth, just like he always had. He wasn't real, but to her he was; after all, he was her _imaginary friend_ - a figment of her desires.

* * *

Hello, everyone! I know I haven't updated my other stories, but this is a preview hence the name. This is either going to continue the story or have multiple previews of stories I have planned. Just comment and tell me what you want. I have a twitter, so if any wants to follow, I'm available. It's DannyDeAngelus. Message me anytime. I also have a Wattpad called DannyDeAngelus. If anyone wants to message me, there are several ways: email, which is dannydeangelus , messaging me on this website, twitter, and Wattpad. Thanks :) Also, check out my other stories on here. Have a nice day! :)


	2. Chapter 2: Doesn't Exist

Preview: **Doesn't Exist****  
**

Edited: October 29, 2012

**Leah could feel his eyes following** her around, and she couldn't help but feel a bit flattered. She could hear him following her, trying to find a way to make her stay longer. He reached over and grabbed her wrist, making her turn around. She smiled up at him and couldn't ignore the shivers she got from him; he wasn't like anything she had ever met - in a good way. He swallowed the lump that constricted his throat and grabbed her hand instead of her wrist. Leah looked down at their hands but didn't move away. It felt so natural to be with him. He opened his mouth but stopped and looked behind his broad shoulders. His eyes widened, and before she could say anything, he threw her onto the ground and shielded her body with his. She yelled and covered her ears; he closed her eyes with his fingertips and said:

"Go to sleep, love. Everything will be fine when you wake up."

She didn't know what caused her to fall asleep, but she did and wished she hadn't ever fallen asleep. He had _lied_. When she woke up in the morning, he wasn't there anymore. He _didn't exist_ but she knew he did. There weren't any records of him, but he did exist because he had been there with her. He had lied but he existed. She knew he did.

* * *

Thanks everyone for all the views on my last one. I have decided this will be a collection of previews and sometimes prologues. This has a similar idea to Imaginary Friend but not by much. Also, I will post Imaginary Friend, so please check that out. Thanks for reading! Please check out my Wattpad - DannyDeAngelus. Have a nice day! :)


	3. Chapter 3: Afraid of the Dark

Preview: **Afraid of the Dark**

Edited: November 1, 2012

**Leah didn't know when she** developed this fear, but she knew it would never go away. It would haunt her for the rest of her days, never allowing her to live a full life. Leah would never be the same again; she would never be the little girl that slept soundlessly at night, dreaming of fantasies - of an escape. Those dreams didn't last long, though, and Leah prayed every night that she wouldn't have nightmares. Her fear always appeared in her nightmares, and once she woke up, she would relive her fear again. The dark never ceased to bring terror to her heart.

She could still remember _his voice_ - his silky voice that brought fear to her heart whenever he was near. Leah still shuddered at the memories, but she knew they _wouldn't stay memories_ for long. She knew he was just waiting for the right moment to strike again - for the right moment to _torture her_ like he used to whenever she was a child. His voice still lingered her mind, and once she thought about him, her body froze and she swore she could feel his body closing in on her from behind.

"Little Leah, I will visit you at night," he would whisper during the day whenever she was near the shadows. He was always waiting and was always calculating for the right moment to _destroy her_ for good.

"Leah, you tried to avoid me," he would mutter in her ears. She would tremble and cower against her headboard, praying for the light to come; it never did, and she was never saved from the torture. He would punish her in the dark, making her weep and sob into her hands. He used to make her see all the horrible events that happened in life: death, murder, and abuse. Whenever he thought she did anything inappropriate or even tried to tell her mom, she would be rewarded with the _Shock_. The Shock was a method he used that would numb her body, so she wouldn't scream or resist him, and would bring pain to her both mentally and physically. She was literally shocked into silence, and she absolutely loathed it.

Now, whenever she was alone and near the shadows, she could hear him breathing down her neck, waiting and waiting for the right moment to strike. She couldn't be alone in the dark or else...she trembled from fright and hugged herself. Leah was sure he would punish her for leaving him; she had promised him she would always stay with him, but she hadn't. Because of him, Leah was - and will always be - _afraid of the dark_.

* * *

I really like this, but I know it's a bit confusing. Hopefully, you lke it or enjoy it, but if you don't, then you can leave a comment on what I can improve on; however, please don't flame. I'm still trying to devolop my writing skills to my fullest potential. Thanks for everything and for reading! Please message me if you have any questions. Have a great day! :)


	4. Chapter 4: Insane

Preview: **Insane**  
Edited: November 10, 2012

**A ferocious growl escaped her lips** as she repeatedly jammed the razor to her skin. Immediately, the wound closed and stitched itself together, making it seem as if she had never harmed herself. She scraped the sharp edge to her veins, relishing in the pain that licked her wrist. After a few seconds, the pain ceased and she could no longer feel any pain. Nothing could harm her. Leah Clearwater staggered to the ground, tripping over her feet, which caused her body to slam against the ground. Portly droplets of blood coated her body as she laid on the floor, staring up at the ceiling. She raised her arms and spread them over the warm puddle. Leah inhaled the metallic substance before she raised her fingers and touched her face. Streaks of crimson ascended onto her cheeks, and she howled in laughter. She doubled over in her blood and released of cry of both anguish and hilarity. _Leah Clearwater was not sane._

* * *

Hello, everyone! Once again I must thank everyone for reading my fan fiction and for supporting me in my writing. I really appreciate the private messages that are sent and the follows, favorites, and views I get daily for this story. I know it might be confusing because it's not a story but a preview of the future stories that are to come. Hopefully, you all enjoy it or at least like it a bit. Also, one of my friends who reads this story asked me if I was just going to post only horror stories, and my response is no. It's also categorized as romance because most of these stories have romance in them even though it's not that clear in some of these vignettes. For example, you can clearly see there is romance in my second preview, which is called _Doesn't Exist._ So far I am planning on having romance, whether it be prevelant or not, on all of my horror stories because I think they mix well. I just wanted to clear that up in case anyone was wondering that. Also, this might also include other characters in the Twilight series such as the Pack because I absolutely love all of those boys. Somehow, my author's note is bigger than the content of my preview, and I'm sorry! I didn't mean for that to happen, so I'll wrap it up. Please check out my account on Wattpad called DannyDeAngelus, my twitter, DamnyDeAngelus, and feel free to message me anytime you guys want if you have questions or comments. Have a nice day!


	5. Chapter 5: Silence

Preview: **Silence**

Edited: November 17, 2012

**The sterling incandescence of** the crescent moon washed over Tayce's petite figure as she lurked in the shadows. Her body involuntarily reclined on the wall beneath her back, which trembled and shuddered from terror. Shadows wrapped themselves around her slender silhouette like a second layer of skin, which caused her to grow panic and alarmed. Tayce nearly screamed when she heard a silky voice whisper in her ears and clutch her from behind. She thrashed against his hold and tried to stifle her tears, which flowed freely down her cheeks. She couldn't be silenced, but she knew she was going to. His hands wrapped themselves around her throat, causing her to choke and scratch his fists. Tayce could feel his fingertips closing in on her mouth, and she screamed because she could feel a part of herself getting lost in the process. He was trying to take her voice! She always knew this day would come because her species was always silenced and his species was always superior to hers. Tears ran down her cheeks but stopped when she saw a large figure rush past her and attack the man behind her. Her eyes widened and she cowered against the wall so she wouldn't interrupt. She stared at the large figure and couldn't help but feel even more frightened than before.

"Shape shifters," she whispered and shuddered. Tayce should be thanking the shape shifter for helping her, but she was too frightened because he seemed as if he were much stronger than the _Venator_ — Hunter — and no one in her species was strong. Watching the shape shifter destroy the _Venator_ in front of her eyes stopped her from breathing. He neared her once he was finished taking the _Venator_ apart, and she whimpered and threw herself against the wall.

"Please don't hurt me," she murmured tearfully.

Her eyes widened and her breaths grew brisk with astonishment as he transformed into his human self in front of her. He swiftly changed into his spare clothes and sauntered toward her, trying to ignore her whimpers.

"I would never hurt you," he said strongly. Tayce peeked up at him through her eyelashes and nearly gasped. She could feel a bond forming and tying them together.

"Anima Feminam," she whispered. "Jacob Black, you are my Anima Feminam."

She didn't know why, but the instant she said that, she stumbled into a state of unconsciousness.

* * *

Thanks for all the reads and favorites! As promised there are other characters included. This is a Jacob Black and OC. I'm really excited for this one, and I might work on it after I finish this story or Imaginary Friend. Thanks! Please read my story on Wattpad, which is called The Untold Story of Titania Cosmos and my account is DannyDeAngelus along with my Twitter account. Have a nice day!


	6. Chapter 6: Chilling

Preface: **Chilling**

Edited: November 20, 2012

**Figures stalked toward her, surrounding** her body until she was in the center, with her back pressed to the ground and her eyes alert with fright. Shivers racked her shoulders, and she glowered at the sole figure that loomed above her head with a broad smirk on his face. He snickered and allowed his eyes to wander toward the sky, where he could see the moon transforming into something larger: a full moon. His body drew energy from the moon, and he inhaled profoundly. He grinned, and Leah couldn't help but feel more terrified of him. He wasn't normal.

"Let me go," she growled.

"Never, my Leah," he murmured. "I worked too hard to get you, and I won't let you get away from me again. I was paid for this, but I've decided to reject their offer. With you, I can accomplish everything. They wanted a new _possession_, but they won't get it. _You're mine_."

He stepped on her wrist, relishing in the whimpers that escaped her lips. Closing his eyes, he focused on the structure of her hand and how it was crumbling under his touch. She couldn't stand the pain. Leah hoped _he_ would come soon.

* * *

I already posted this story, so please check it out. Thanks for reading, and please check out my other stories on Wattpad, which is called The Untold Story of Titania Cosmos.


	7. Chapter 7: Never Believe

Preface: **Never Believe**

Edited: November 24, 2012

**Shudders of terror slithered down** her back as she stared at herself in the mirror and could see a woman standing behind her, touching her shoulders with her hands as she leaned down and kissed the side of her face, which was slightly marred in the mirror but normal on the outside. She clutched her forearms with her hands and resisted the urge to glance behind her back because she didn't want to see if she was behind her. Whispers flowed around Leah's body, and she closed her eyes just like the woman wanted. She knew she shouldn't follow her orders, but she couldn't help but feel depressed and slightly disappointed if she didn't do her bidding. Leah didn't know why but she opened her eyes before the woman could say anything and screamed when she saw hands reaching out of the mirror, silently pleading with her to come.

"I won't come!" she yelled, staggering backwards.

"You have to, Leah, because you believe. You believe in me!" the woman screamed inside her ears. Leah peered at the mirror and stumbled backwards as the woman grabbed her hair and started to push her inside.

"I don't believe," she murmured under her breath, but it was no use because she did. Leah didn't dare look behind her shoulders because she knew the shadow that loomed behind her was real. The woman was real and she was coming to get her for believing. _She shouldn't have believed in her!_

* * *

Hello! Thanks for all the support, and please read my other stories on this website and on Wattpad. My account is DannyDeAngelus and my story is called The Untold Story of Titania Cosmos. I just updated it today. Also, there will be another version of this prompt because I want to make a scarier version and this isn't as scary as I hoped, so that's my next update unless there are any requests. If there are any requests, I would love to make one, so please ask away! Have a great day! :)


	8. Chapter 8: The Last Time

Preface: **The Last Time**

Edited: November 28, 2012

**Screams of unadulterated terror** caused his back to stiffen with tension and sudden fright. Runty shudders slithered down his spine, causing his entire body to tremble from concern and rage. He turned on his heels and allowed his dark eyes to glower and glance around the alley way, but there wasn't anyone around. Involuntarily, his eyebrows furrowed further and creased his swarthy forehead, which was lined with tiny droplets of sweat. Jacob Black swallowed and hesitantly moved forward, willing himself to think before acting impulsively. Who knew what would happen? He couldn't hear anything anymore, except his panicked breaths and the eerie silence that occurred after a tragic event had happened. Hands trembling, he stalked carefully into the alley way, waiting for the threat to present itself. A growl rumbled in the back of his throat, but he simply swallowed the lump that constricted his throat and slicked into the shadows, so his enemy wouldn't sense him. He sniffed the air and could faintly smell the metallic scent that lingered in blood; immediately, he stiffened and forced his body to remain in the shadows. His body quivered violently from head-to-toe, but he stifled his shudders by clenching his fists and chewing on his bottom lip, which caused it to bleed from how much power he was exerting on it.

Jacob stared into the shadows that lingered in the alley way and couldn't help but shudder even more furiously than before. He could barely see a figure slinking near the shadows, looming above the damaged body of a teenage girl. A ferocious growl escaped his lips as soon as his eyes narrowed and managed to slit into a menacing glare. He stalked forward, much like a predator, and tackled the figure to the ground. Jacob loomed above his figure, but he frowned and staggered backwards when deep charcoal eyes peered at him with amusement. His eyes transfigured from onyx to a violent shade of violet before shifting back, which confused him beyond belief. Jacob simply glowered at the foreign man in front of him with hatred, but he couldn't help but feel intimidated by his appearance. The strange man radiated authority and power as he leapt back on his feet and flexed his arms in front of his body in a threatening manner. His muscles contracted and were strained under the pressure he was exerting on them, causing his muscles to ripple slightly as he sauntered forward. Platinum blonde locks stumbled across his eyes messily, covering an ugly thin scar that clung to the side of his face, which wasn't light nor dark.

"Hello, pup," the man started, smirking maliciously at Jacob, who tried to stifle the urge to whimper and cower in his presence. Jacob blinked minutely and shook his head to get ride of the thoughts that poisoned his mind; he didn't know why he was thinking of giving up before he had even attempted to defeat this monster.

* * *

Thanks for reading. This is a Jacob/OC story, and it's posted so please check it out. Also, please check out my story on Wattpad called The Untold Story of Titania Cosmos. My account is called DannyDeAngelus, and I just posted the newest chapter. Thanks for everything! Bye! :)


	9. Chapter 9: In the Hands of Death

Preview: **In The Hands of Death**

Edited: December 11, 2012

**Tears stumbled down her cheeks** as she stumbled backwards and brought her fists to her mouth. A soft whimper escaped her mouth as she peered at her parents' body, which laid on the ground with blood pooling around their bodies. She felt her body become limp and stagger backwards once more until she was finally on the ground, touching the blood with her fingertips, devouring their faces full of fear with her eyes, which glistened with fresh tears. She hadn't known they would die tonight! Her whimper faltered when she noticed ashen eyes watching her from the shadows. Over the roar of her heart and the pounding of her blood, she could hear almost in audible footsteps meandering closer and closer until he was finally in front of her parents' body. He wore a hood, which covered his face and created shadows over the contours of his face. She sucked in a breath as he removed his hood and stared at her emotionless eyes.

His skinny fingertips reached over, touching her mother's face first and then her father's. Her eyes trailed his prominent facial features, which consisted of a strong jaw, fierce eyes, and a timeless complexion. She trembled as his eyes narrowed and then softened; he reached forward and stroked the side of her face, making her convulse from fright. He was cool and an underlying threat resided inside his very being, making her quiver violently. He felt like death.

Fingertips lightly grazing her face, she felt her insides twisting and roaring with displeasure. Immediately, he removed his hand from her face, almost as if she had burned him with her glare, and peeked at her parents. His glare on her parents made her retreat further until her back was pressed to the wall. She cowered as his footsteps resounded in her ears, but she still gazed at him as he neared her and halted in front of her quivering form.

"I've come to collect your parents' souls. You should have no fear until the day you die," he murmured, allowing his breath to caress her body. She trembled from what she thought was displeasure and nearly cried. Her parents were dead, which made her realize she was in the presence of Death. He stalked away from her and walked toward the shadows, only glancing at her once before he left. His mischievous grin mystified her beyond belief, especially when she remembered his words. Death had set his eyes on her, and she doubted he would keep his promise. He had taken her parents' souls, and she knew he would come back to take hers. She slithered down the wall and cried to herself, hugging her slender body. _Her life was in the hands of Death._

* * *

__Thanks for reading! Please read my other fan fictions and my story on Wattpad called The Untold Story of Titania Cosmos.


	10. Chapter 10: Let Me

Preview: **Let Me Love You**  
Edited: December 12, 2012

**Her hand quivered as his figure **stalked closer and closer until his chest was pressed his to hers. His fingertips quickly stroked the side of her face before gingerly caressing her cheeks and then resting his hand on her waist. He pulled her forward, making her gasp and try to thrash against his hold. Her lips curled into a dainty beam when he lowered his face and swiped stray strands of hair away from her dark eyes. His warmth spread to her body, making her tremble with anticipation and want.

"Let me love you," he whispered. "Don't be afraid of me because I'll never hurt you. I will always love you."

A violent blush layered her cheeks as he leaned down and hovered above her lips, silently asking for her permission. She could refuse and he wouldn't mind, but she didn't want to refuse him anymore. Leah finally wanted more than friendship; she wanted that sensation that drove everyone insane with desire and want, making them do anything in their power to keep their beloved protected and in their grasp. She wanted love.

His lips gingerly touched hers, and in that moment, she allowed herself to forget about the complications. She forget that he was considered an enemy to her species, that he originally wanted to conquer them, that she had cursed him the day she met him; she just loved and let herself be loved.

* * *

Yes, this is inspired from the song. Thanks for reading and supporting me. Please check out my Wattpad story called The Untold Story of Titania Cosmos.


	11. Chapter 11: Never Again

Preview: **Never Again**  
Edited: December 15, 2012

**Nothing is worse than a broken** heart that repeatedly moans and begs for its lost lover to come back, for him to take her into his arms and kiss her senseless. Nothing is more horrific than watching him parade around with his new lover, showing her off proudly, caressing her face like he used to touch hers, loving her more than he ever loved her. Nothing destroys a person more than a broken heart that can't be fixed. Leah was ruined, and she was just waiting for the moment her soul finally withered into nothing, leaving behind the shell of a person she used to be. No longer would she cherish that sensation that filled her body with mirth and wonder, curiosity and confusion, because she was cursed with admiring him from afar. Sam Uley was never going to be hers.

Shaking her head, she stifled her cries with her hands and slumped her shoulders. Leah allowed her body to slide down the trunk of a tree before sighing and resting her chin on top of her bent knees. Love was a complicated sensation indeed, especially when it refused to leave her body and settle for nothing. She would always be alone, cursed to watch him, cursed to be a shape shifter, cursed to love him and receive nothing but looks of pity from him and daggers from her pack.

"I don't belong," she whispered to herself, and she shuddered violently when the truth suddenly dawned on her. She was an outcast, thrown aside for her cousin, hurtled in the other direction but her pack, and hidden by her family, who merely smiled out of embarrassment whenever she clutched her chest longingly. They didn't understand her nor would they ever. She needed an escape; she needed love and want in her life once more. Leah wanted a man to look at her tenderly, hold her as if she was made of porcelain, protect her against all odds, love her unconditionally, and promise her he would never leave her.

"I need love," she muttered bitterly, biting her inner cheek to stop herself from crying tears of angst. No one would ever love her.

"I can give you love, sweet Leah."

Abruptly, she jolted upwards and crouched when she heard a deep alluring voice respond to her demand. Her muscles stiffened further when she heard his breaths coming from behind her, teasing her sensitive skin and driving her crazy with want. He touched her shoulders, and she was faintly surprised when she felt comforted by his presence. She wanted to turn around, but she was afraid that if she did, he would no longer exist.

"I am real, Leah. I can assure you I am."

His hands gripped her waist before gradually turning her around. A gasp escaped her lips as she peeked at him from behind her eyelashes. He smirked when she quivered in his hands and gnawed on her bottom lip. A bond quickly tied itself to them, and for that moment, Leah allowed herself to forget that she was cursed. In that moment, all she knew was that she was never again going to mourn the loss of her lover. Leah Clearwater was going to love and be loved once more.

* * *

Hello! Thanks for supporting me in this story because it really means a lot to me. I will be making a new cover for this and other stories, but it might take some time. Also, I received a request some time ago, and that will be the next one published. Please read my other stories on this website and Wattpad. My account is DannyDeAngelus, and I have a story that will be finished today called The Untold Story of Titania Cosmos and a prologue called Angelique. Thanks for everything! Have a great day! Also, please pray for those who have been killed in that brutal killing. Those children didn't deserve to die.


	12. Chapter 12: Eternal Love

Preview: **Eternal Love**  
Edited: December 22, 2012

**Attraction bonded him with the pale** brunette who lingered behind him, tempting him with her mere gaze that warmed him from the inside. His body quivered slightly from the emotions that threatened to overwhelm him, that threatened to abandon him to the monster he knew she was, and threatened to throw him into an abyss that would never allow him to leave. Edward Mason was paralyzed as he stood in the forest with Bella, whose dainty features were contorted with fake angst. She didn't care for him, but he allowed himself to accept her affections even though he knew they were carefully calculated. Bella only wanted his sweet blood, but she also needed him for the purpose of 'the greater good.' She needed him and his little sister, Renesmee, for her master.

"Do you accept my preposition, Edward?" she inquired as she glided beside him and clasped her hands around his. Her frigid hands soothed his wild emotions, and they ignited a foreign essence at the back of his head. He wanted to shake his head, desperately run away from her and warn his sister, but he couldn't. The instant she peered down at him with unhidden affection, he was hooked and couldn't even bare denying her of her wants. He was sure that if she asked him for his blood, he would blindly accept without even remembering that he was his sister's only living relative, that if he didn't live she would be sent to an orphanage, and that if he died she would grow up with resentment toward Bella's kind.

"Do you accept my preposition?" she questioned once more, fully aware of his inner conflict. Her lips lingered near his cheeks before she leaned up and pressed her lips to his. Edward's head spun from the frigid sensation that brutally attacked his body, but instead of pushing her back, he willingly accepted her affection and allowed himself to lose his mind. She was his drug while he was addict. Bella manipulated him more than he was willing to recognize, because he knew that the instant he realized she was merely controlling him for her needs, he would collapse and never live again.

"Edward, please," she whispered over his warm touch.

"I accept," he said without realizing that he would regret ever knowing Bella, without knowing that his life would be destroyed, and without knowing that his sister would be harmed.

* * *

Hello! Thanks for reading and supporting me with this story. This was a request from a guest review I got a while back, so I hope it's good enough. Please read my other stories. Thanks for everything! Have a great day and vacation! :)


	13. Chapter 13: Kidnapped

Preview: **Kidnapped**  
Edited: January 13, 2013

**A scream escaped Leah's lips** as her body was snatched from her platform and then thrown over a man's shoulders. Hands were wrapped firmly over her mouth, preventing her from saying anything. She was being kidnapped!

She cursed in her mind and tried to claw her way out of the man's grasp, but he didn't budge. He flinched when her hands tried to strangle him, but he didn't do anything to prevent her from killing him. What kind of kidnapper was he?

Once she was out of her house, he threw her into the forest floor and bound her hands together. He took off his hoodie and handed it to her, wrapping it around her slender body. Her eyes darted toward her face, and she screamed when she realized who it was.

Jacob Black!

* * *

Hello, everyone! Please check out Chilling and my other stories on this site. Please check out my Wattpad account called DannyDeAngelus. Thanks!


	14. Chapter 14: Beautiful Lies

Preview: Beautiful Lies  
Edited: January 16, 2013

He is killing me. He is harming me with his lies. Everything he says slowly kills me, but I don't say anything. His lies are beautiful, entrancing and mesmerizing; his lies place me in a trance and gradually tear me apart. Every lie chips my soul away, and one day I will become soulless — a mere body with no soul.

My soul is attached to his, and he makes me do his bidding. My soul is connected to him, and every time he lies to me about the recent killings in La Push, I can feel my soul withering. His lies are beautiful, entrancing and mesmerizing; his lies will taint my soul and kill me. His lies are beautiful, and because of their beauty, I cannot deny him. His lies are beautiful, entrancing and mesmerizing; he is my killer. My mate is my killer.

* * *

I have no idea how this turned out because I haven't written in first person for a while. I hope it went well! Have a great day! :)


	15. Chapter 15: Intertwined Lives

Chapter 1: **intertwined Lives**

Edited: January 26, 2013

**A scream escaped her lips when** she realized there was a handsome man standing in front of her, watching her mild interest while caressing her flushed cheeks with affection. Leah slapped his hands away from her and sprinted to her door; he instantly grabbed her from her waist and pulled her to his chest, sighing profoundly and burrowing his face near her neck. She struggled against his warm touch that threatened to soothe her before screaming once more. Who has this strange man?

"Who are you?" she questioned, slumping her shoulders. He smirked against her shoulder, causing her to quiver with pleasure and self-revulsion. What was wrong with her?

"Daniel Magikos," he murmured against her swarthy flesh that flushed under his reassuring touch. A violent blush layered her cheeks, but she pushed him away from her.

"I will kill you if you don't leave," she muttered angrily, throwing him backwards. A chuckle escaped his lips.

"You can't kill me, Leah," he stated knowingly.

"Why not?" she hissed, marching forward.

"Because our lives are intertwined, and if you kill me, you will be killed with me."

"That isn't true," she uttered as she grasped his throat and tried to strangle him. He merely looked at her, waiting for her to realize the truth.

Immediately, her throat constricted and her eyes threatened to roll back from the lack of oxygen. She loosened her grip on his neck, and immediate relief rushed through her body. Leah stopped completely and eyed him with fear.

"What are you?"

She retreated and fingered the doorknob, but he pulled her away from it.

"That's a secret, Leah."

"What are you doing?" she questioned as he hauled her and placed her on his shoulders.

He didn't respond as he pressed his lips to her forehead.

"I'm sorry, but I need you."

* * *

Hello! This will be my first fantasy and romance story with Leah and an O/C. I'm so excited! Have a great day!


	16. Chapter 16: Puppet Master

Preview: **Puppet Master**

**My eyes lingered on the doll** that rested on top of my covers. Its eyes stared back at me, and suddenly, its eyes became brighter—more intelligent. Panic and fear immediately rushed through my veins, forcing a scream to crawl up my throat. I wanted to scream, but I knew that the instant I called for help, the doll would no longer appear intelligent. It would just look like a dummy—like a puppet.

No one would believe me. I don't even believe myself. It must have been the light. It was only the light.

"Don't you love it, Leah?" my mother questioned as she glanced at the puppet, silently admiring its good quality.

I swore its lips lurched at the sides, smirking at me from behind my mother's back. It's only a trick of the light, I reminded myself.

"It's beautiful, mom, but I think I'm too old to play with a doll," I excused.

"Oh, Leah, you're never too old to play with dolls. It'll keep you young at heart."

My mom just didn't know the truth behind her comment; she didn't know that I would be kept young by heart, by mind, and soul. She just didn't know the puppet master had set his eyes on his prey—me.

* * *

Hello, everyone! I'm back, and I'm sorry I didn't post anything for a month; I was busy with school and my other story, Angelique, on Wattpad. I just wanted to make this clear once more that this is not an actual story, but a series of vignettes and previews for future stories that I will be posting soon. Have a great day!


End file.
